


It Wasn't an Accident, Was It?

by Rosiegurl7228



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Swimsuits, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiegurl7228/pseuds/Rosiegurl7228
Summary: Nate overhears two other camp counselors--definitely not the two he's fantasized about getting with--getting sexy in the boy's cabin. But hey, it's not like they made sure the room was empty before they started kissing... and talking... really dirty... about him?He can't help it if he stays to listen and maybe, possibly gets really hard while doing so.OrLily teases her boyfriend, Josh, about having a crush on another staffer, Nate, but then reveals she likes the idea, too.This is the beginning of their adventures, which will continue with all three of them in later chapters. Tags will be added as they apply.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. The Accidental Voyeur

Nate was sitting on his bed in the boy’s cabin when he heard the main door open. A guy and girl chattered as they entered, seeming not to care that girls weren’t allowed inside. They stayed in the main room of the cabin, the lounge as they all called it, a space crammed with love seats and recliners, a lonely coffee table in the center and a large tv on one wall. The bedrooms were separated by the frames of doorways, but no doors or walls, as if the builder had attempted to make an actual cabin and then just gave up. It barely gave an illusion of privacy, everyone could see everyone. At least there was an actual bathroom, but the door barely did much, anyway, and anyone who spoke or peed anywhere in the building would always be heard by all others inside. 

Which is why Nate just couldn’t help but overhear, laying in his top bunk as he was, as Lily and Josh spoke normally in the common area. Of course the two people Nate was avoiding would be here.

“How was Dan’s first water ski of the season, anyway?” Lily asked.

Nate listened in, barely noticing as the book he had been reading fell aside. He didn’t even question eavesdropping on the couple.

“Great, actually! The guy can really cut. He’s got moves for a fifty year old,” her boyfriend whistled. 

They couldn’t see Nate, but then, they didn’t ask if anyone was inside before they were already speaking. And he could see them. If he just moved… a little bit. 

Lily laughed low, “I bet he’s got some other moves, too.” 

Josh exaggerated a gasp, “My! You dirty girl! And here I was thinking all your feelings toward our camping families were totally professional.”

Nate shuffled in his bed and peeked at them.

They were seated on a couch together, Josh leaned back, legs open like the most relaxed and inviting thing in the world. But Nate could tell he was tense. Lily could, too, from where she sat next to him, body facing him as she ran a hand down his chest.

“I am absolutely a professional member of our staff. But...” Her hand traveled lower and she whispered, “that doesn’t stop my fantasies from running wild.”

Her hand stopped on his stomach. Nate couldn’t see Josh’s face from his angle, but he could hear his labored breathing and see the lustful gleam in Lily’s eyes. He wondered if Josh’s eyes matched hers. 

“I think you know a little something about fantasies running wild.” Lily moved in towards his neck and began sucking there. Josh let out an appreciative sound. “Or maybe it’s not just your fantasies running wild?” Josh made a confused sound at that, but he exposed his neck more, urging Lily to continue.

Nate could sense more than see her smirk before he heard obscene sucking noises. She pulled away, rubbing the hickey hard with her thumb. “I heard a rumor that you got a little wild with Nate at the last staff bonfire.” Nate and Josh both froze. 

Nate had almost convinced himself that hadn’t happened. Or maybe that it had been a dream. Because ever since the night they kissed, Josh wouldn’t look him in the eye. Nate had spent the first day reliving the drunken moment over and over, but when he saw the way Josh’s eyes passed over him like he didn’t exist, he convinced himself to forget it all.

He thought he was just gonna overhear the two staffers he was hot for make out or something, but this was quickly becoming something much different. 

“I--” Josh hesitated, still sounding needy from Lily’s kissing, and Nate felt his hope rise a bit. 

Lily waited a moment, but when he didn’t continue she pushed. “I want to know what happened.” 

She leaned back a bit, hand rubbing circles into his chest again and Josh sighed. Nate wished he could see his face. “You know how it started… we were all wasted and playing a stupid game of truth or dare…” Josh trailed off. Lily smiled and leaned in to gently kiss his ear, trying to let him know she wasn’t angry. “And someone dared Nate to kiss the person who he thinks is the hottest.” Josh said in a rush, like he couldn’t believe it.

Lily hummed. “And he kissed you?” She returned her attention to his ear.

“Yes.” Josh whimpered out the word and Nate quietly gasped, before convincing himself Josh's reaction was due to Lily’s kissing and not the memory. 

“And how did you react?” Josh was no longer quietly taking her teasing kisses, he was writhing on the couch, still making no move to touch her, though.

“I kissed him back.” Josh admitted. 

“And?” 

Josh whimpered as Lily gnawed lightly on the mark she’d made earlier on his neck. “And…” Josh trailed off without answer.

“And did you like it?” Bless Lily, Nate thought, as she asked the questions he needed answers to. Also, thank whatever god was letting him watch this unfold, he thought as he palmed his dick, needing some relief.

“I--” Josh hesitated again, but he shouted as Lily bit down hard on the hickey. “Yes! I liked it a lot! I fucked my tongue in his mouth and I loved it!”

Nate couldn’t believe it. He shuddered at the memory, had convinced himself he was wrong when he thought Josh had initiated the tongue. But no, he was right. Fuck, he was hard. 

“Mmm, yeah?” Lily enjoyed the thought of them kissing, it seemed. “You loved it, huh? What happened next?”

Her hand ventured lower down his abdomen again as he spoke. “I wanted to get closer to him… And I--I went to put my hand on his thigh…” He trailed off and Lily placed her hand on his thigh, as he described, but she made contact, rubbing him firmly, moving upwards.

“Yes?” She encouraged him. Nate couldn’t breathe.

“But… but I missed.” 

Lily’s tongue met his neck again. “You missed?” She was teasing him.

“Yeah,” Josh sounded like he was on the edge and she hadn’t even touched him yet. “I missed and I--I accidentally rubbed his dick.”

And there it was. The moment Nate had convinced himself absolutely hadn’t happened. 

And here was Josh, whining as he admitted to it.

Lily interrupted Nate’s disbelief. “But it wasn’t an accident, was it?” 

“No, it wasn’t.” Nate almost couldn’t hear Josh over his beating heart, the rush of blood to his dick. If he thought he felt shock five seconds earlier, it was nothing compared to this. He couldn’t believe Josh, after all this awkward ignoring, had been wanting him, too. He figured he’d embarrassed the drunk straight boy and would forever be ignored. But maybe not…

Nate almost missed when Lily rewarded his honesty, her hand finally palming over the bulge in his shorts. “You wanted to keep touching him, didn’t you?” Her hand moved slowly on his crotch while she knowingly watched his face.

“Yes.” Nate had no idea how Josh still managed to keep his hands at his sides. “I wanted to touch his dick.” Lily’s hand pressed harder against him. “I wanted to open his pants--” Josh cut himself off.

Lily went for his fly, smiling. “But you didn’t, did you?” 

“No, I stopped.”

“Why did you stop?” 

Nate could barely keep himself from jacking himself in his bunk.

“I was embarrassed,” Josh whispered. “Because I was drunk and horny and lost control without you.” His voice was so quiet at the end that Nate barely heard him. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed.” Lilly reassured him as she finished opening his shorts. His boxers were tented inside. “I’m sorry I had to stay behind and work the evening activity.” She gently grasped him around his boxers. “Tell me what you really want to do to Nate.” Josh still hesitated. “Tell me, I won’t be mad,” she whispered and rubbed him. 

Nate could’ve sworn he saw Lily’s eyes jump up to his bunk, but he dismissed it when she didn’t move further and his eyes were drawn back to Josh’s form. His breathing was heavy and he flinched as Lily touched along his dick. “I wanted to touch his dick.” Lily rewarded him by rubbing more firmly, up towards the waistband of his underwear, pausing for more. “And I--I wanted to taste him.” 

Lily yanked down Josh’s boxers and he moaned. “Mmm, yeah?” Lily begged him to continue and put a hand around his leaking cock. 

“Yeah,” Josh nodded, hips jerking at her touch. “I wanted to suck him off so bad!” He exclaimed as Lily tightened her hand around him. 

She couldn’t contain herself anymore and Nate couldn’t blame her. She lunged forward, kissing into Josh’s waiting mouth, hand fisting his cock. “Yeah? I like that.” she licked her lips, staring at him while jacking his cock. “I wanna watch you lick him, watch you taste him. Would you like that? If I told you how good you looked swallowing Nate’s cock?” Josh moaned at that, his hips going wild and fucking up into Lily’s grip. She dove back into his mouth, swallowing his hungry moans when he finally came into her hand. Lily kept jacking him through the climax as he whimpered. Her grip grew more slippery from his cum until Josh finally jerked his hips away, motioning he was too sensitive.

She smirked at him and gave another firm tug at his cry, before grabbing a paper towel from the roll on the coffee table. She wiped her hand clean before addressing his dick, being kinder than before and gently cleaning him. 

Josh remained silent as she finished up, tossing the dirty paper towards the trash in the corner and not watching to see if she made it. Nate couldn’t breathe. He also hadn’t watched to see if she made it, he was too busy sitting in shock. For one, he couldn’t believe he didn’t just cum in his pants watching that. But mostly, he couldn’t believe what he’d just overheard. And soon they were speaking again. 

Lily had crawled into Josh’s lap and was looking at his nervous face. “I really would like that, you know.”

Josh looked at her confused. “Huh?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you actually wanted to hook up with Nate.” Lily kept going, encouraged by Josh’s quiet surprise. “I would like it, even, especially if I got to watch. Not that I have to. But… yeah. That would be super ok with me.” She smiled big and gave a quick kiss, allowing him a minute to respond. 

Josh didn’t seem to know what to say. “Really?” Josh looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn’t, so Lily guessed what he wanted. 

“And… if you wanted to do more with him than suck him off… or if you wanted to invite me into the scenario… I wouldn’t object.” She smirked, knowing she had hit the mark with at least one of those as his cheeks reddened. She leaned in for another kiss, this time lingering and licking into his mouth. “Just let us know,” she added, leaning back on his lap. 

“Us?” Josh seemed confused again, or possibly just blissed out from the orgasm and the passionate kissing. 

Lily smirked. “Yeah, me and Nate.” She gazed up, eyes meeting Nate’s where he was still peeking like a perv on his top bunk. His eyes widened. Ok, so she had definitely seen him earlier. 

Josh squealed, as his body contorted so he could look behind and saw Nate, now sitting up in his bed. Nate waved an awkward hand, a mumbled,”hey,” going ignored as Josh turned back to his girlfriend. “Lily! What--You knew he was up there!”

Lily rolled her eyes, nothing but amusement on her face. “Of course I did. I can’t believe you didn’t hear him breathing like Darth Vader up there. Then again, you were moaning like a little whore so much, I guess I understand why.” Lily smirked as Josh blushed, not denying anything in the slightest.

He was silent a moment and Nate wondered what he should say when Josh turned his head back again to look at him. “Hey, man.” Josh’s voice was small and nervous, he tried to chuckle but it trembled too much. Nate was drawn back to noticing how unbelievably hard he was. 

He could show Josh his own nerves, maybe make him feel a bit at ease. He glanced at Lily, she was watching him. Or… 

Nathan mirrored Lily’s smirk and crossed his arms over the side of his bunk, casually resting his chin on them. “Hey, Josh, how’s it going?” Josh’s blush hadn’t faded yet and he was definitely not put at ease by Nate’s words. He just waited, so Nate continued. “I heard you wanna suck my dick?” 

Josh choked at his words and Lily laughed, relieved that things had gone as she’d hoped. Still neither of them spoke, so Nate added, “I would love for that to happen now, and god knows I’m hard as fuck after that, but I believe my shift started three minutes ago and I should really starting running to the kitchens. Another time? Soon?” He suggested, climbing down from the bunk, not hiding his erection as their gazes latched on.

“Are you sure you can’t be six minutes late?” Lily’s sexy smirk seemed glued to her face. “He’s really good, I promise.”

Nate raised his eyebrows, wanting to hear about that--and learn for himself, of course--but he stuck to it. “Nah, I can’t be too late, and anyway, I’d rather take my time with him.” He looked at Josh then, thinking he might like being referred to like that. 

Josh bit his lip and nodded, looking up at Lily to confirm. Nate looked to Lily again, realizing most things would probably be arranged by her. “Tonight?” She looked hopefully between them and Nate could tell she was already picturing it. 

Nate nodded, repeating, “Tonight.”

  
  
  



	2. Alone Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate gets to know Lily and Josh a bit more... intimately.
> 
> See end notes for tags and pairings (spoilers)

Nate’s shift couldn’t end soon enough. He’d sped through dish duty faster than ever before, his erection staying around despite trying to think gross thoughts while--come on, seriously, libido?--washing dirty dishes. 

He was amazed at his horniness. 

By the time he was able to rush back to the guy’s cabin, he had just enough time to shower before Lily and Josh finished their jobs down at the lakefront. He quickly jumped in the communal showers. Nate was the only one there, but he still rushed to clean himself, making sure to wash everything, but careful not to linger on his aching cock or he was sure he’d explode. 

Or maybe he should rub one out so he’d last longer with Josh? No, he had already waited this long, he wanted to save up all his cum for Josh. 

Fuck, had he really just thought that?

Nate had just turned off the water and began drying himself when he heard the main cabin door open. He had no idea if it would be Josh or some of the other guys or--

“Nate?” Lily’s voice was on the other side of the bathroom. 

Why was he not surprised? “Yeah?” He was drying his hair, shaking the towel overhead, now standing near one of the two sinks by the door.

The door opened without warning and Lily was suddenly there, in the bathroom, next to him. Eyes glued to his dick, since he was completely naked and erect. 

Sure, she had seen him in a swimsuit, he’d even worn a speedo around her once on a dare. But this was very different. Lily stood there, lips parted, as she appreciated Nate’s muscular build, his tanned chest, even his thick, pale thighs, but mostly the erection between his legs that he was doing absolutely nothing to hide from view. 

As she admired his body, Nate thought it only fair to do the same. Lily was still in her staff swimsuit, a simple red one piece, but she looked hot as hell. Her nipples were hard, casting two small shadows on her suit, and Nate could stare at them all day, but his eyes continued to roam her petite figure. 

In fact, she seemed totally unbothered by the way they kept staring at each other, so he decided to give a nice stretch, pulling his towel up overhead and back behind him to roll his shoulders. Lily watched the display and bit her lip in an effort to hide her smile, but kept staring and appreciating. With his stocky build, he wasn’t much taller than she was, but he was thick and dense all over, including--Nate saw Lily squeeze her thighs tighter together and grinned at her.

“This is gonna be really good,” she grinned back, finally looking him in the eye.

He lowered the towel to around his neck and relaxed his smile a touch. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” Lily had caught on to his serious tone, but she mirrored his relaxed demeanor. He was the one currently nude, after all. And it was a good sign that he was staying that way.

“Does sex between you two always… go the way it did earlier? I guess I feel like I should know what I’m getting myself into.” This serious question was possibly also the solution to helping him get his arousal under control. 

“Do you mean, do I usually take charge?” Nate shrugged in a ‘sure’ kind of motion. “Yeah, I guess. We discovered Josh likes to be directed. Sometimes, that means he tops me and wants me to tell him how to fuck me, but… more often it means I’m telling him to do other things that I know he secretly wants to do because he likes to be a naughty little bottom.” Lily smiled, the sexy smirk sneaking back onto her face. “I like to tease him and he  _ loves  _ to be teased.”

Maybe this wasn’t such a good way to calm down his boner.

Lily had made her way closer as she spoke, until she was just close enough to touch his chest, if she were to reach out all the way. Or she could reach out for his dick, Nate’s mind helpfully supplied. 

Lily took Nate’s nonresponse as some kind of sign because she took one small step closer. “Do you… want me to tell you what to do?” 

His face flamed at the suggestion, but as he gave it more thought, the corner of his mouth turned down. He was much more interested in seeing Josh in that position than imaging himself there. “No, I don’t think so.” He smiled at her again. “I’m not opposed to a little teasing, and I don’t mind listening to directions, if you’d like, but I prefer to have control. At least some of the control.” He waggled his eyebrows and she giggled. “I’ve tried a lot of things, but I usually prefer to top.” 

“Okay,” Lily nodded, her excitement growing. “We can work with that. I think I can see about lending you some control tonight.” She waggled her brows back at him, amused. Then she hesitated, eyes roaming his body once more before she took the final step forward, his erection pressing against her soft stomach. Her hands reached up to trail along the towel around his neck. “Were there any other… pressing questions?’

Nate couldn’t take his eyes away from where his dick touched her—rubbed her—moving with every heaving breath they each took. Damn, he thought, she does like to tease. His gaze focused on her thighs below and he recalled a drunken moment when Lily had told them she hated how her thighs always rubbed together, how she wished they were skinnier, but he was thanking god and Lily and Lily’s parents’ genes because all he wanted right now was to shove his cock between her squishy thighs. He could picture it, as he kept staring, a wet spot forming on Lily’s suit where his dick was kissing her, he could picture himself sliding in, maybe Josh would be waiting behind her, his tongue ready to--

“Nate?” Lily jerked him from the fantasy and his head was up, eyes meeting her amused expression. “Whatcha think, babe?”

He took a deep breath, still entirely too aware of the feeling where they were touching. “I think… that I’d like to hear more about how you discovered you like bossing Josh around, but that can definitely wait. For now, I think I’m good to go.”

“Good. Anyway, I was originally coming in here to tell you that the other staff members decided to go to the movies in town tonight.” Lily grinned, eyes shining. 

“So, we have the place to ourselves?”

“So we have the place to ourselves. And Josh is waiting for us out there.” Lily nodded her head towards the door and Nate realized if he was sitting just outside, he probably heard everything through the thin walls. He hadn’t even thought to consider someone else outside, served him right for eavesdropping before. Lily confirmed his train of thought when she called, only a touch louder than she had been speaking before, “You good, Josh?” 

There was only a second of pause before he heard Josh’s muffled, “Yeah, all ready,” through the thin barrier. Lily immediately stepped away, headed towards the door of the bathroom. 

“Coming?” She called over her shoulder when Nate hadn’t moved. He was silent, but nodded and took steps to follow. 

As he entered the lounge area--still completely naked, he reminded himself--he saw that things had moved slightly. The coffee table had been adjusted so there was more space in the room’s center and in front of the main sofa. 

Josh was sitting on the sofa and Lily had just perched herself on the arm beside him when she turned her attention back to Nate. He hardly noticed, his eyes pulled back to where Josh sat, knees splayed wide, wearing nothing but a navy speedo. The same one Nate had been dared to wear weeks earlier. How had they found that? His mouth was dry as his eyes traveled up Josh’s bare chest, finally dragging up to meet his hungry gaze. Lily gave them a moment before speaking, “So, Nate.” Nate’s eyes moved back to her, but it was like her words were the permission Josh needed to let his own move to Nate’s erection. “We were thinking… I would really like to see Josh’s mouth on you.” Nate shivered as she got right down to it. “But I just couldn’t pick how.” She bit her lip playfully. “So, I thought you could choose. You can come take Josh’s spot here on the sofa and he’ll do all the work, sucking you nice and deep…” Nate found himself biting his own lip, fighting a moan as he pictured it. “Or, you can stand here,” Lily gestured to the space in front of her, “and Josh will get on his knees so you can fuck his pretty mouth. However you prefer.” Nate couldn’t believe how innocent she looked at the end, only question in her eyes, waiting for his answer. 

How could he possibly choose? But at the same time that thought appeared, the answer wiggled its way into his brain. He glanced at Josh, admiring how needy he looked--mouth slightly parted, breath coming out hot and heavy, a nice bulge in his speedo, and eyes still glued to his cock--but he addressed Lily. “I have been aching for this all day, so I know if I got to fuck his mouth, it would be over way too soon.” He met her gaze. “I think I want to sit there next to you so we can tell him what to do… tell him how to make it last for me.” They smiled at each other before turning to look down at Josh together.

Lily didn't need to ask Josh whether he liked the sound of that--for one, they had discussed everything after Nate had left for work earlier--and the way he shivered as Nate took a step forward was answer enough. Still, though… “How does that sound?” Lily leaned a bit closer and ran a finger lightly down his chest. Josh let out a shaky breath. “You wanna swallow Nate’s cock for me?” Josh let out a whimper as her finger skated over his nipple and nodded frantically. “Yes?” Lily prompted.

“Yes.” Josh barely got the word out before Lily’s hand was reaching behind his shoulder, pushing him forward. Nate watched as Josh got the message, letting himself sink to the floor on his knees. He scooted over just a bit, giving Nate the room to step in and take his place. 

Nate casually dropped down on the sofa, trying not to betray his nerves. Lily smiled at him as he fidgeted and adjusted a bit. Not too much, but they both must’ve noticed because the second he stopped, Josh moved into the space between his knees. Not touching, but sitting in the space of Nate’s widely splayed legs. 

He could already feel Josh’s breath on him and he couldn’t keep his dick from twitching. 

“Excited?” Lily joked, breaking the bit of tension that had built. 

Nate’s laugh shook a bit as he smirked at her. “A bit?” His attention returned to Josh, who had swayed centimeters closer to him, like his eyes were magnets pulling him to Nate’s cock. He thought of a few things to say, but decided to start easy. “Hey, Josh.” Both pairs of eyes were dark as Josh finally met Nate’s gaze. Josh waited, licked his lips, and the silence encouraged him, a smug expression growing. “So, you know that I heard you wanted to suck me off earlier,” Josh didn’t respond, but his cheeks darkened. “But, I didn’t get to tell you that I’ve fantasized about that, too.” Josh nearly smiled, nodding his head, pleased, but still waited. “A lot.” He grinned down at Josh, before glancing back to Lily. 

She was watching, now just leaned back into the arm of the sofa from where she sank down next to Nate. Her knee pressed against the hand he rested on the cushion as she leaned a bit closer, question in her eyes. He wasn’t sure whether to interpret her look as  _ Do you want me to join in? _ or  _ And what are those fantasies? _ so he just continued.

“In my fantasies,” he began, turning back to Josh. “You don’t get to use your hands to start.” That was partially a lie, in Nate’s previous fantasies Josh chose not to use his hands, but he figured the implied demand would please the real Josh more. 

And it seemed to do the trick. Josh read the line loud and clear as an instruction, and he leaned forward all the way, no preamble. Nate’s cock was resting, still hard, but not standing proud, in the crease of his hip, and Josh dove forward, tongue pressing against the base of his cock before licking slowly up, up up, until he reached the head. Nate couldn’t hold back his first real moan as Josh sucked the head in his mouth, his erection quickly filling out again. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Nate’s hands were now clenched next to his thighs and he had no idea what Lily might be doing where she sat immediately next to him because he couldn’t tear his gaze from Josh (she couldn't either). He fought the urge to touch him just yet. “Mm, yeah, don’t suck too deep yet, yeah, that’s it.” Josh licked his slit, around the head until, mouthing down to the base. Nate’s head fell back on the sofa as Josh licked another stripe up his cock and kept kissing the head of dick with wet, messy lips.

“Fuck, Josh,” Nate sighed, followed by a moan as Josh kept working his cock with light, teasing licks. “That’s so good, keep licking there, more firm--yeeesssss.”

He was jostled a bit and reminded that Lily was there as she moved in her seat, straightening next to Nate for a better view of her boyfriend. Since she had his attention, Lily ran a light finger up the back of Nate’s hand and up his wrist. “You should probably start touching him.”

He agreed, but left the hand between them for her to keep caressing and used the other to finally run his fingers through Josh’s short hair. He scratched at Josh’s scalp before holding firmly and pushing him down on his cock. “Now you can suck deeper.” Nate loosened his grip but kept his fingers pressed to his nape as Josh bobbed down, lower and lower, before coming up, tonguing him wherever he could. 

Lily’s fingers kept playing a pattern up Nate’s arm, but it only distracted from Josh when her press became more firm. He looked over as Josh sucked him down and Lily’s chest rose and fell heavily. “God, doesn’t he look so good doing that.” She pressed her shoulder to Nate’s, scooting closer still. “Sometimes I almost wish I had a real dick, just so I could feel how good he really is. He doesn’t like sucking my plastic dick as much, which I get.”

Nate’s fingers unintentionally tightened in Josh’s hair as he pictured Lily in a strap-on, getting head from her boyfriend. Fuck, he nearly came right then as he realized if she had a strap-on, she had definitely fucked Josh with it. 

He focused on Josh’s mouth on him and realized another thing. “You can touch me. Start touching me.” 

Josh’s hands flew from where he had them clasped behind him to Nate’s knees and he rubbed them up his thighs. It was a little late for teasing, as Josh sucked harder and harder, but Nate enjoyed the feeling of him exploring a bit, rubbing up his hips, and sides, until they finally closed in on his groin. 

“Yeah, that’s so good, baby.” Nate could hardly keep his hips from stuttering up now that Josh had his hand and mouth around him. “Mm, yes, and one on my balls, yeahhh. Fuck, Josh, I’m so close.”

He knew Josh could already tell, by the way he was moaning above him, and by the way Josh kept sucking at the head, tonguing his slit like he was trying to draw his cum out. 

“Yes, god, please, make him swallow it all.” Lily’s needy plea where she was now rubbing herself next to him pushed him over the edge. Nate’s orgasm rippled through him and his hips lurched forward, pushing his release further down Josh’s throat. He felt about ready to pass out but he watched Josh continue to swallow around him, waiting until his cock was totally soft before letting him fall from his mouth. Nate made a small, involuntary sound at the release, and finally softened his grip on Josh’s head. His hand came around, almost caressing Josh’s cheek, thumb rubbing his lips before letting it drop. Josh’s head simply followed, resting his cheek against Nate’s thigh with a soft sigh. 

“Wow, babe, that was amazing.” Lily ran a hand through Josh’s hair. “Did you make a mess in your speedo?” She tried to look down, but couldn’t quite see with Nate’s legs. 

Josh titled his head to look up at her and shook his head. “No, but I’m so close.” 

His voice was rough, scratchy and needy, but Lily didn’t ask anything else. “Good, then get up here already.” 

Lily had readjusted herself, leaned back even more with her hips hanging off the couch, and moved aside the crotch of her swimsuit. Josh was moving instantly, scrabbling to get from between Nate’s legs to between Lily’s, but managed quick enough. His mouth went right for her spread pussy and his fingers quickly took place of hers, spreading her open and holding the swimsuit well out of the way. 

“Mmmm, no, no.” Lily grabbed his hair but moaned louder as he worked her clit. “No, want your cock.” 

Josh nodded, giving her another wet lick before kneeling up, pulling himself out of the speedo, and lining up. 

“Yes! Now. All the way.” And he did as directed, pushing into Lily in one hard thrust as she moaned around him. She grabbed his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss, moaning again at the taste of Nate’s cum lingering in his mouth. She released his mouth. “So good, now fuck me.”

Josh set a firm pace and Nate just sat back and watched them fuck next to him. Felt it, as Lily’s side brushed his, as heat and sounds waved off them both. 

Lily pulled him in closer, hugging his shoulders and wrapping her legs around him. “God, that was so fucking hot, I loved watching you suck Nate’s cock.” Her lips pressed to his ear as she spoke hushed for the two men in the big, quiet room. Josh kept pounding into her, thrusts deep and almost frantic, with one hand trying to keep a similar pace moving against her clit. Nate almost reached over to take his place, but he hesitated and kept watching. “Loved watching you swallow his cum,” Lily continued. “Bet you’d look great with it all over your face, too, though. Mmm, or maybe you want it buried deep in your ass?” 

Josh let out a surprised gasp, which turned into a moan as his hips stuttered, burying deep inside as he came. His wasn’t the only gasp, Nate was more than a little intrigued, sure he had  _ dreamt _ of it, but was he really allowed to fuck Josh? He watched Josh come apart above Lily and felt his helpless cock twitch. 

Lily huffed. “Did you just cum before me?” 

“I’m sorry!” Josh whined, burying his face in her neck. Lily only tightened her arms around him. “It’s ‘cause you—you said—“

He didn’t finish, but he didn’t need to. 

“Silly boy,” Lily sighed, hiding a tiny smile as she unwrapped her arms and legs from him. “Go on, then.”

Josh kissed her once, but she didn’t let him deepen it, before sinking down her body once again. He readjusted the crotch of her swimsuit and spread her wide. A hint of his cum was visible, about to trickle out, but he leaned in and caught it with his tongue. Josh sucked his sperm out of her, licking deep inside of her as he massaged her clit. 

Lily’s hand came to his head, fingers tangling in his hair as she pushed him down, grinding into him as he fucked her with his tongue. He sped up his fingers circling her and Lily was there. She moaned and pushed Josh’s face even harder against her as she came, legs giving a twitch, before relaxing and releasing his short locks. He licked her softly a few more times before pulling away and leaning back on his feet. 

Lily laid back with her eyes closed. “That was pretty good,” she said, still catching her breath. “But, you’re still getting a punishment for cumming first.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Josh argued, smiling despite the promise. 

Lily grinned back at him with barely open, hooded eyes. “Don’t worry, it’ll be a really good punishment.” 

Josh licked his lips and opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated. He looked back at Nate, who had continued to watch them in silence. He looked back at Lily and asked, “Will Nate be there?”

Lily smiled between the two of them. “If he wants to be.”

Nate grinned back. “I’m in.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes 
> 
> Nate/Josh oral sex  
> Lily/Josh oral, vaginal sex  
> Lily/Nate flirting ;)
> 
> Thank you all for the support, kudos, and comments! Sorry this chapter took a while (Happy Valentine's Day!), but the kind words definitely helped me stick with this story. Let me know if you'd like to see more! I still have a few more plans for this trio...

**Author's Note:**

> Future chapters will include Nate/Josh (next up!) Nate/Josh/Lily and some Nate/Lily
> 
> Spoiler alert, Lily and Nate are gonna be Josh's doms and will nicely share and play with him. ^_^


End file.
